Eine neue Geschichte
(German Storry) ~ Phineas 'Point of View ~ "Nun, Ferb, was sollen wir heute tun?" Er gab mir ein Achselzucken. "Nun, wir können nicht nichts tun, wir haben es schon getan Haben wir irgendwelche Projekte, die wir nicht getan haben, noch.?" "In unserem Projekt Buch suchen. Es ist in meiner Tasche." Wie aus dem Nichts zog er es heraus. "In tausend Jahren werde ich nie verstehen, wie Sie das tun. Nun lasst uns sehen, sollen wir? Hmm ... mal sehen, raketengetriebenen Rollschuhen mit einer bösen Rampe, Instant Buffet Maschine, ein Traum Lesegerät ... ah, ich erinnere mich das! Ferb, erinnere mich, als wir versuchten, ein kalter Fusionsreaktor zu machen? " "Ja, wir gaben, die sich als" The Kings of Couture ". "Ja, ja wir haben. Nun, ich die Baupläne an der Maschine gefunden und ich hatte einen Gedanken. Warum versuchen wir nicht dieses Gebäude? Wenn wir erfolgreich führt kalte Fusion, wir könnten, weiß ich nicht, gewinnen die Nobelpreis! " "Unwahrscheinlich, aber schön zu hohe Ziele. Wussten Sie, es nach der Person, die Dynamit erfunden wurde benannt?" "Nein, nein habe ich nicht. Art der Ironie. Na, was meinst du Ferb sagen?" Thumbs up. "Ausgezeichnet! Hey, wo ist Perry?" Ein weiteres Achselzucken. "Huh, ich frage mich, wohin er geht jeden Tag." Wir begannen unsere Konstruktion um 11:00 Uhr. Nach einer Montage, beendeten wir um 11:30 Uhr. Wir liefen ein wenig hinter dem Zeitplan. Es war ungefähr die Größe eines Mini Cooper. Ein bisschen größer als ich mich erinnere. "Nun es betrachten, Ferb! Wir fertigen, aber etwas hinter unseren geplanten Zeit." "Ja, helfen in der Regel Montagen." Plötzlich, kam Isabella. "Hey Jungs, What'cha doin '?" "Hallo Isabella! Wir waren gerade dabei, unsere letzten Schliff zu unserem kalten Fusionsreaktor. Für unseren ersten Versuch sind wir gonna die Macht unseres Hauses probieren!" "Sweet! Aber bist du nicht Jungs sind ein bisschen hinter dem Zeitplan heute?" Ferb sagte: "Ja, unsere Montage überhaupt nicht helfen." "Das ist schade. Ich sah Candace Reiten ihr Fahrrad hektisch. Gibt es etwas falsch mit ihr?" Ich sagte: "Nun, es scheint mom, so zu denken, aber sie sagt es nicht zu Candace." "Wow. Kann ich irgendetwas tun kann?" "Ja, ja da ist. Warum gehst du nicht mir helfen diese verbindenden Kabel in das Haus des Stromnetzes?" "Okay!" Wir fanden das Stromnetz angeschlossen und wir den Generator an das Netz. Sie sagte: "Das sollte es tun, Phineas!" "Gute Arbeit Isabella! Jetzt aufstehen hier und lassen Sie uns Ferb". "Okay!" Sie stieg aus, und ich zufällig stieß sie. "Oh, sorry Isabella." "Es ist okay, Phineas." Sie errötete ein wenig, für einen Moment dachte ich, ich auch. "Well, let's go ihn finden." "Ja, lass uns." Wir fanden ihn warten zu testen, den Generator. "Ready euch beiden?" "Ja!" Wir haben gesagt, zur gleichen Zeit. "Okay ..." "Nun Ferb, lass 'er rip! Klappen Sie den Schalter!" Also tat er. Das Haus die Lichter begannen Beleuchtung und das Gerät wurde aus den Charts! "Wow, es bei Jungs schauen! Es funktioniert! Es funktioniert tatsächlich!" Isabella sagte: "Ihr zwei seid unglaublich! Dies könnte der Welt helfen! Sie können den Nobelpreis gewinnen!" "Wir wissen, warum ist die Maschine immer so laut?" "Was? Ich kann nicht hier über die Maschine!" "Was?" "Was?" "Ferb, was ist los?" Er legte seine Hand an sein Ohr. "Was ist los?" "Ich denke, die Maschine ist ..." In diesem Moment brach ein ohrenbetäubender Schockwelle aus der Maschine hat die Welle durch das gesamte Tri-State Area, Kurzschließen oder zu zerstören alle mechanischen Objekte im Umkreis der Explosion. Nach ein paar Minuten, gewannen wir das Bewusstsein. Wir waren nicht geschadet, nur ein wenig angesengt. Keine schweren Verbrennungen oder nichts. Ferb sagte: "Nun. Das ist nicht so wie geplant." "Du denkst?" "Nun, nicht bekommen, mit mir smart. Äh, ich glaube, möchten Sie vielleicht das Haus sehen." Isabella sagte: "Whoa". Ich sah, und ich konnte nicht glauben was ich sah, nichts. Die Hälfte des Hauses war verschwunden. Nur der Grundrahmen blieb. "Uh oh. Was ist los Mama dazu sagen?" Wie auf ein Stichwort, ging sie in den Hof. "Oh, ich glaube nicht, werde ich dieses sehr lang, junger Mann wie!" "Oh, hallo, Mama, ich äh, erklären kann." "Es wäre besser!" "Nun, Ferb und ich machten diese äh, kalt Fusionsreaktor, und ... "Was? Ein kalter Fusionsreaktor? Du bist zu jung, um Chaos mit diesem Zeug!" "Aber Mama, wir Dinge wie diese jeden Tag!" "Was?" "Ja, haben wir eine Achterbahn, ein Strand, geschnitzt Candace Gesicht in Mt. Rushmore ..." "Phineas, Ferb, ihr zwei sind für den Rest Ihres Sommern bis Sie Absolvent gründet!" "Aber, Mama waren wir nur ..." "Nicht ein Wort von Ihnen Phineas! Oder Sie, Ferb!" "Aber ..." "Ferb! Einfach warten, bis dein Vater diese sieht! Das Haus, unsere Autos sind alle ruiniert!" "Verzeiht mir Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, aber ..." "Isabella, hast du nichts damit zu tun?" Ich sagte: "Mama, nicht die Schuld Isabella, es ist nicht ihre Schuld." "Okay, aber sicher sein, den Abschied sagen, ich bin immer noch denken eine Strafe." Sie nahm Candace innen und ich hörte einige ihrer Gespräche. "Candace, du warst die ganze Zeit Recht. Tut mir so leid für Sie nicht glauben, in diesem Sommer. Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über Sie gesagt hinter dem ..." Ferb sagte: "Nun, ich lasse Sie zwei allein für ein bisschen. Ich werde einfach in unser Zimmer Kopf und warten." Er ging hinein. Zumindest der Seite des Hauses wurde zerstört, dass war nicht die Seite mit den Schlafzimmern. "Isabella, wo haben wir falsch gemacht?" "Oh, Phineas, weiß ich nicht." "Nun, ich auch nicht." "Danke für das Eintreten für mich Phineas. Es tut mir leid." "Wie ich Isabella, sagte, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich möchte nur wissen, hätte ich nicht alle diese Dinge ohne dich." Sagte ich, traurig, aber sagen, es so schön wie ich konnte. "Phineas, ich ..." Sie hat gerade aufgehört zu sprechen und umarmte mich. Ich umarmte sie wieder. "Nun, bye Phineas." "Bye Isabella. Warten Sie, ich ... ich ..." "Ja, Phineas?" "Ich ... vergessen." "Oh. Naja, Sie sehen irgendwann um." "Vielleicht." Sie ging mit, die ein weiteres Wort. Nun ging ich nach innen, wartete auf meine Strafe. ~ Perry's Point of View ~ (A, während früher) Nun wachte ich aus meinem Schlaf, und ging nach draußen und gelogen nach meinem Besitzer. Es gab Zeiten, ich wünschte, ich war nicht ein Geheimagent, und ich konnte nur verbringe Zeit mit meinem Besitzer. Aber leider kann ich nicht tun. Apropos, Zeit zu gehen sehen, was Monogram für heute. Ich trat durch die Seitenwand des Hauses. Monogram wartete. "Guten Morgen, war Agent P. ich nicht erwartet Sie zu zeigen, so früh aufzustehen." Er sagte, setzte seine Perücke. "Let's zur Sache. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wurde verbessert hat seine Firewall, so haben wir keine Ahnung, was er geplant hat. Hol ihn, Agent P!" Ich grüßte ihn, packte meine Drachen und flog auf: ~ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! ~ Und landete in einem gläsernen Käfig. "Ah, Perry das Schnabeltier, wie unerwartet! Und durch unerwartete, ich meine, völlig zu erwarten!" Was tun Sie für heute, Dr. geplant haben? "Siehe, Perry das Schnabeltier, das Gehirn Reader-inator Ich wette, Sie fragen sich, was sie tut!" Ich vermute, dass es einen Geist Lesegerät ist, unter Berücksichtigung der diesen Namen trägt. "Es erlaubt mir, anybodies Gedanken lesen!" Wusste es. "Einschließlich Ihnen!" Wusste nicht, dass. "Weißt du, was ich mit Ihren Informationen? Ich herausfinden konnte, wo Sie wohnen ..." Das klingt schlecht. "... Zu Ihrem Haus kommen ..." Bad. "... Ring an der Tür, und weglaufen!" Und ich dachte, er sei böse. Er versteht nicht einmal die Auswirkungen der mit mir nach Hause Adresse. "Time to Ihre Gedanken lesen, Perry das Schnabeltier!" Er wies die Maschine bei mir, saß am Steuer, setzen Sie ein Gerät auf dem Kopf, und schoß. "Es funktioniert, es funktioniert!" sagte er, als die Daten aus meinem Kopf Streaming. ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point of View ~ Ja! Ja! Mein Plan funktioniert! "Nimm diesen Perry das Schnabeltier!" Da die Daten war mir in den Sinn Streaming, kam eine riesige Explosion aus dem Nichts. "Was war das?" Diese riesige Druckwelle war uns gegenüber Rennen sehr schnell. Irgendein Idiot muss mit etwas über seine Fähigkeiten wurden von Manipulationen. Die Druckwelle traf meine Maschine. Sowohl Perry das Schnabeltier und ich waren schockiert, und beide ohnmächtig ... Whoa, was ist passiert? Warum bin ich in einem Käfig? Hat Perry Trap mich wieder? Warten Sie eine Minute, ich konnte nicht in diesem Käfig passen. Ich schaute in den Spiegel, und wo sollte ich meine perfekte Figur gesehen haben, sah ich den Körper von Perry das Schnabeltier! ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point of View ~ Ich kann nicht Perry das Schnabeltier! Wie werde ich in der Lage sein seine Türklingel jetzt klingeln? Wie kann ich für den Bau neuer-inators zu können, die gesamte Tri-State-Bereich (oder zumindest ein großer Teil davon) Regel? Ich kann keinen Vorteil mit Perry's Körper zu sehen! Aber warten Sie eine Minute ... "Testen, 1, 2, 3 ... Ich kann mich noch reden! Hmm ... Grgrgrgrgr. Ich kann Schnabeltier zu sprechen! Hurra! Aber halt! Was passiert mit meinem Körper?" Zuerst erkannte ich, ich hätte, um aus seinem ... Ich meine meine Falle. Ich Instinkt und einem kühlen Judo manövrieren. Offenbar, wenn ich Gehirne mit Perry das Schnabeltier eingeschaltet, bekam ich auch seine Fähigkeiten! Ergebnis! Ist das, wie leicht mein Fallen sind raus? Ich suchte nach meinen wirklichen Körper, sondern der gesamte Raum wurde verwüstet durch die in der Explosion zerstört, um dem Brain-Reader-Inator. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht sterben! Ich möchte nicht zu einer stinkenden Platypus für den Rest meines Lebens! Als ich ungefähr für ein paar Minuten sah, fand ich endlich meinen Körper. Wow, das ist wirklich das, was Ich mag aussehen? Ich sehe, warum ich gewählt wurde "am ehesten hässlich" in der High School. Nun, "I" war bewußtlos. Ich bemerkte, zusammen mit allen Perry das Schnabeltier "Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten, ich habe jetzt die Kontrolle über all seine Gadgets! Mit all diesen neuen Erkenntnissen, begann ich meine neueste Formulierung bösen Plan. Ich habe Perry's Armbanduhr und kontaktiert Major Monogram (oder wie Ich mag ihn anrufen, Major Monobrow). "Agent P? Was ist los?" Ich wusste besser als zu sprechen, so zeigte ich ihm das Unbewußte mich. "Agent P! Nice work! Wir werden einige Agenten schicken, um ihn abzuholen." Nach ein paar Minuten, zeigte tierischen und menschlichen Agenten dich zu holen "Me", und ich sah im Triumph, als ich Perry's Mission für ihn abgeschlossen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Agent P, für einen Job well done! Sie verdienen einen bezahlten Urlaub für diese!" Er bekommt dafür bezahlt! Meine Alimente Kontrollen kaum Deckung der Kosten des Bösen! Aber ein Urlaub bezahlt! Sweet! Ich brauche etwas Zeit zum Entspannen. Aber zuerst muss ich meinen Plan auszuführen. "Sie können jetzt nach Hause gehen, Agent P." Ich klapperte in der Antwort, und flog davon. Ich habe versucht, meine neuen Kenntnisse anwenden zu meinem derzeitigen Kenntnisstand, um herauszufinden, wo er, meine ich, "Ich" zu leben. Da ich meinen Wohnsitz näherte, nahm ich mein Haustier geistlosen persona. Ich sah, dass das Haus wurde zur Hälfte verschwunden. Man lebt in einer Deponie Perry! Ich sah ein Mädchen Unterdrückten zu Fuß aus seinem Hof. Sie war sich reden. "Oh, Phineas, warum gehst du nicht sagst, du liebst mich? Warum kann ich es Ihnen gesagt? Oh, da bist du Perry. Phineas wird Ihnen gerne sehen." Und dann ging sie weg, zu weinen. Warten Sie, es ist nicht mein Geburtstag. Das war eine Weile zurück. Ich ging in den Hof. Dies war auch verkohlt. Und in der Mitte des Hofes wurden Reste einer zerstörten Maschine. Vielleicht war das, was die Ursache der Explosion, die das Gehirn Swap verursacht. Ich bin nicht verrückt, denn dies ist damit zu meinem ultimativen bösen Plan auszuführen. Ich sah ein vertrautes Dreieck-erschütterte ein Kind zu Fuß entfernt, ebenso traurig. Ich schwatzte ihn wissen zu lassen Ich war dort. Er schaute zu mir herüber. "Oh,. Perry Hallo Vielleicht können Sie erhellen meinen Tag." Er kam herüber und pated mich. Ich habe es nicht genießen, aber ich musste versuchen, ihn war ich seine normale PET Platypus überzeugen. Wer hat ein Haustier Schnabeltier überhaupt? ~ Perry's Point of View ~ Ich wachte in einem betäuben. Ich fühlte mich wie ich war gezogenen weg ... und ich war. Ich blickte auf und sah ich meinen Kollegen Agenten ziehen mich in Handschellen. Ich habe versucht, Geschwätz, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich sah mich an, und ich sah die Körper von Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Ich dachte, die Maschine nur Gedanken lesen. Es muss eine Reaktion aus, die seltsame Explosion. Es muss unser Gehirnwellen durch die Maschine eingeschaltet haben. Immobilienmakler C, D und E warf mich in einen Lastwagen und fuhren mich weg. Ich versuchte zu sprechen, aber das hat nicht funktioniert. Wenn wir bei der Agentur ankam, war ich in einer Gefängniszelle geworfen, buchstäblich. Ich habe gehört, Monogramm sagen: "Ich hoffe, Sie genießen Ihren Aufenthalt, Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Wir werden Ihre Tochter an, sie wissen lassen, ihr Vater ist im Gefängnis." Sie ist nicht meine Tochter! Ich muss hier raus! ~ Ferb's Point of View ~ Ich sah Phineas und Perry im Inneren des Hauses zu Fuß nach Isabella hatte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer ich fühle mich mehr leid für. Phineas und Isabella, Phineas, weil er nicht beweisen kann seine Kreativität für den Rest seines Lebens, und Isabella, weil keiner von uns ... ich meine sie kann Zuneigung zu der Person, die sie Liebe zu zeigen. Ach, wer bin ich Witze? Ich war (und bin es immer noch) in der Liebe mit Vanessa, aber Isabella ist in meinem Alter, und ich weiß mehr über sie. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Phineas in der Liebe mit Isabella Uhr, aus zwei Gründen. 1. Er könnte mich unterstützen und versuchen, uns zusammen zu bekommen, und ich bin nicht sicher, wie das wäre Isabellas, Phineas 'und meine Beziehung zu ruinieren. 2. Er könnte zerstört werden und nie das Vertrauen mich wieder. Ich versuche, meine Liebe zu Vanessa mehr offensichtlich, aber gelegentlich habe ich verstreichen lassen, dass ich in sie verliebt bin Isabella. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie entweder eine reagieren würde. Ich beschloss, zu Mom sprechen, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden. Ich glaube, sie ist zu Phineas reden. Ich lief in Candace statt. "Oh, hallo, Candace!" Sagte ich, fast zischend ihren Namen. "Hallo Ferb nicht wütend auf mich, habe ich nicht bekommen Sie zwei in Schwierigkeiten;.. Das haben Sie auf eigene Faust" "Nun, ich denke wir waren die einzigen, die könnte." "Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, du zwei zerstörte das halbe Haus!" "Es war ein Unfall, Candace!" "Nun, das ist nicht gonna das Haus fix!" "Ich weiß! Ugh ... sorry Candace, ich bin gestresst, das ist alles." "Ich kann das verstehen." "Du kannst nicht verstehen, was mir durch den Kopf gehen, oder was es fühlt sich wie für den Rest Ihres Sommern geerdet." "Ich glaube, Mama und Phineas diskutieren die Strafe ... aber kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" "Klar." "Was ist Ihnen am Herzen? Wir kaum jemals miteinander zu sprechen." "Sicher, nur, wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, wenn ich fertig bin." "Okay. Weiter." "Zuerst ist es, was wir täglich tun. Ich habe nur zu entscheiden, was zu einer Zeit zu tun, und das war's. Ich habe nie zu sagen, was ich tun will. Es kann lästig Anhörung (imitiert Phineas) bekommen" Ferb, ich weiß was wir tun werden heute "Es kann auf die Nerven gehen Er kommt mit diesen Ideen und erlaubt mir nicht, meine Meinung zu äußern, ich meine;! es ist schwer, nein zu sagen zu Phineas Es macht Spaß, aber manchmal. Ich wünschte, wir könnten entspannen, und nicht gegen die Gesetze der Physik für einen Tag. " "Ich denke, dass kann man alt. Sie müssen lernen, wie man" nein "sagen. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, etwas zu tun, sagen Sie einfach so." "Weiter ist es, dass die meisten Phineas wird der Kredit für diese spektakuläre Dinge. Ich weiß, sagt er," Me and Ferb ", aber er ist eine echte Ehre Hund! Denken Sie daran, wenn wir den Schnabel waren?" "Wie konnte ich vergessen?" "Er hat den Kredit für das Speichern jeder, wenn ich diejenige, die den Menschen aus erdrückt. Auch Isabella nicht anerkennen mich gerettet wurde." "Mann, das muss stinken." "Wie tote Fische." "Huch". "Und drittens gibt es dieses Mädchen Ich mag." "Vanessa?" Ich etwas gelogen und sagte: "Nein, ich habe auf umgezogen. Ich würde es vorziehen, um den Namen geheim zu halten." "Okay." "Nun, ich weiß, dieses Mädchen sehr gut, und sie kennt mich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie die Dinge gehen würde, wenn ich ihr gesagt." "Warum?" "Weil ich jemanden wissen, wer sie will, und ich denke, er will sie zurück. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie es wäre das Verhältnis der drei von uns haben zu beeinträchtigen." "Ich bin nicht sicher, wie man erklären, daß man, Ferb. Ich denke, man sollte ihr etwas zu sagen, und sehen, wie es geht." "Danke, Candace. Nun meine Frage. Warum Sie versuchen, uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?" "Nun, es ist nicht so, dass ich liebe dich nicht zwei, aber ich weiß es zu beweisen, dass ich nicht die einzige, die nicht erhalten lassen sich mit diesen Dingen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass eine Erdung hart." "Ich auch nicht. Ich muss sagen, eine Sache mehr. Genießen Sie das Leben, Candace. Vergeuden Sie nicht Ihre Sommer das gleiche tun. Und es braucht eine große Person, die Dinge so zu sagen. Auch wenn es als eine Beleidigung ergriffen werden könnten . " "Ja. Nun, ich genoss unser Gespräch." "Ich auch. Wir sehen uns." Ich habe entlüftet all meine Gefühle zu Candace, und ich weiß nicht fiel besser. Ich werde das auf Phineas gehen. Er habe offensichtlich auf Mutter getan reden. "So, Wie lief es?" "Ich konnte sie zu überzeugen, die Erdung an das Ende des Sommers zu verkürzen ..." "Gut." "... Wenn wir reparieren das Haus ..." "Okay ..." "Und wir können nichts tun, bis wir das Haus zu beheben." "Aber was, wenn wir nicht durch unser Kontingent beenden?" "Wir haben noch nicht viele Sommer geerdet werden." "Das ist gut. "Ja, ja es ist. Ich denke immer noch, dass die als billige Arbeitskräfte." "Vielleicht, aber es ist fair, schließlich haben wir zerstören das Haus." "Die Hälfte des Hauses, Ferb". "Das gleiche Prinzip." "Ich habe noch nicht, warum es nicht funktioniert." "Ich weiß nicht, Phineas, ich weiß es nicht." "Okay, lass es schlafen gehen. Wir haben einen langen Tag vor uns." "Wir wollen in der Tat." "Hey, war Perry gleich hier. Wo ist er?" ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point Of View ~ (während des Gesprächs) Ich schlich weg von der spitzen Kopf-und die grünen Haaren (wie ist das möglich? Ist es natürlich?) Britischer Junge, und ich ging in das, was offenbar auf ihre Zimmer. Ich sah zwei Betten. Ein in einer Reihe und das andere war ein normales Bett. Ich sah nichts von Interesse auf dem Floß, also ging ich über den lila Bett. Da es dunkel war, stieß ich auf ein Regal und ein Buch fast auf mich gefallen. Es landete auf dem Rücken und öffnete. Ich bemerkte, war es ein Sammelalbum. Es war mit Bildern von vielen Apparaten gefüllt, eine Achterbahn, ein Portal zum Mars, ein Tier Übersetzer, ein Foto-Transporter, unter vielen anderen. Ich bemerkte, diese beiden Jungs hatten ein großes Talent im Gebäude. Vielleicht könnte ich sie in meinen Plan zu übernehmen ... habe ich beschlossen, mehr Benutzer zu tun. In der britischen Jungen Schrank fand ich mehr Bilder, aber sie waren nicht von großen Apparaten. Einige hatten das Mädchen schmollend sah ich früher, und andere hatten m Tochter Vanessa in ihnen, einige mit Geifer auf sie. Er war verliebt in meine Tochter! Ich weiß nicht wie er! Er sieht aus wie ein Delinquent zu mir. Ich bemerkte, dass er sie beide gern! Er ist ein Frauenheld! Ich definitiv nicht wollen, ihn in der Nähe meiner Tochter! Ich habe einige mehr Snooping, und plötzlich war ich unten einen Tunnel, aus dem Nichts kam gesaugt. ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point of View ~ Ich war Abrutschen der Röhre, gehen alle Richtungen, als ich unten war und erschossen landete auf einem Stuhl. Ist das echtes Leder? Als ich auf dem Stuhl gelandet, erschien Major Monobrow auf der Großleinwand. Hey, das wäre toll, Sportuhr auf! "Agent P? Warum bist du hier? Sie müssen nicht hier zu sein. Immerhin Doofenshmirtz im Gefängnis ist, und es gibt keine anderen bösen Wissenschaftler versuchen, die Tri-State Area dominieren, so, du bist frei, zu tun wie du willst, Agent P. Monogramm aus. Carl! Starten Sie das Tanzspiel wieder! " Der Bildschirm ging leer. "Free zu tun, was ich will, nicht wahr? Und er hat keine Ahnung, dass er eingesperrt einer seiner eigenen Agenten! Es ist zu schön, um wahr zu sein! Nun, alles, was ich tun müssen, ist den beiden Jungs, die überzeugen meine "Eigentümer" zu bauen Apparate, die mich mit meinem Plan wird helfen. " Aber zuerst habe ich mich entschlossen, um sich umzusehen Perry das Schnabeltier's Lair gehen. Ich fand einige Dinge von Interesse. Ein Kampf-Rüstung, Reste von meinem alten inators, experimentelle Strahlenpistolen und Robotersteuerung Führer mit Repliken der Eigentümer-Familie. Das könnte nützlich sein, später. Other than that, konnte ich nichts finden nützlich für mich mit meinen Plan zu helfen. Doch eine Frage in den Sinn kommt: Wie bekomme ich hier raus? ~ Phineas 'Point of View ~ Du hast vielleicht fragen, was, wie bin ich überzeugt Mama uns aus der Verantwortung entlassen, wenn wir das Haus wieder aufzubauen? Nun, es war nicht mit einem normalen Verfahren. Früher habe ich umgekehrte Psychologie an ihrem zu versuchen, aus unseren Erdung. Ich habe nur an das Ende des Sommers, wenn wir das Haus wieder aufzubauen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was diese Sache passiert ist. Ich beschloss, zu Ferb darüber reden. "Ferb?" Er schien auf mich aus irgendeinem Grund noch verschärft. "Was?" "Ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden." "Was ist das Phineas? Ich schlafen gehen will." "Was denken Sie passiert?" "Mit was?" "Die Kälte Fusionsreaktor." "Nun, ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Vielleicht wurden die Pläne falsch." "Was sagst du?" "Ich sage, 'Vielleicht ist Ihre Pläne waren falsch." "Sind Sie damit andeuten, dass es meine Schuld ist?" "Nun, ich habe nicht gesagt, aber ja, das ist genau das, was ich andeuten." "Ich ... bin überrascht, das zu hören." "Daran zu gewöhnen!" "Aber warten ... es könnte auch der Ingenieur schuld zu sein." "Wie konnte es meine Schuld sein? Ich folgte Ihren Anweisungen." "Vielleicht haben Sie einen Fehler gemacht." "Nun, ich habe nie Fehler machen." "Komm Ferb, macht jeder Fehler." "Nicht mit mir!" "It's was uns menschlich macht, Mr." Ich bin British so dass ich überlegen bin '! " "Ihr Amerikaner, immer auf der Suche, andere zu beschuldigen." "Ich beschuldige andere, wenn es ihre Schuld ist!" "Nun, ich auch!" "Es ist eine unserer Fehler, aber es ist sicherlich nicht mein!" "Es liegt bei Ihnen! Ich folge Ihren Anweisungen, wenn ich bauen!" "Vielleicht lesen Sie es falsch. Just zugeben Ferb". "Ich will nicht, weil ich nicht wollte nichts falsch machen!" "Ja, Sie haben!" "Gott, können Sie sich stur. Ich schlafe unten." "Warum?" Er ignorierte mich und ging hinunter. Ich kann nicht glauben, ich hatte gerade einen Kampf mit meinem eigenen Bruder. Ich ging mit einer Kombination von Wut und Trauer zum schlafen. ~ Ferb's Point of View ~ Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen,naja manchmal! Der Nerv von ihm! Beschuldigte mich zu ruinieren den Reaktor. Wie lächerlich! Ich habe auf der Couch, und zusammengerollt. Ich fühlte einen Entwurf. Dann erinnerte ich mich, es war eine riesige, klaffende Loch in der Seite des Hauses. Ich habe nicht diesen Plan gut durchdenken. Ich war fast eingeschlafen, als ich ein Surren zu hören. Ich schaute auf den Kamin, und ich dachte, ich sah Perry kommen aus ihm heraus. Und ich tat. Er trug einen Filzhut, und sah sich um. Ich zog ein wenig, und er bemerkte mich, und stieß einen Schrei aus. Es klang mehr Deutsche als Schnabeltier. "Wer bist du?" Fragte ich, nicht eine Antwort zu erwarten. Er antwortete: "Ich bin dein Haustier Schnabeltier." "Okay, ich bin jetzt heraus ausgeflippt. Wie kann man reden? Warum haben Sie ein Fedora wie ein Geheimagent?" "Ich habe ein Tier Übersetzer der Agentur gab mir." "Warum ist Ihr Akzent deutsch?" "Weil Australian genommen wurde, und ich bin halb deutsch auf der Seite meiner Mutter." "So, du bist ein Geheimagent?" "Ja." "Wow." "Darf ich fragen,? Warum bist du hier Daunenschlafsack Haben Sie nicht ein Bett" "Ja, ich hatte gerade einen Kampf mit Phineas." "Schade. Na ja, es wird passieren. Nun, wie wollen Sie auf, wieder an ihn?" "Was meinst du damit?" "Zurück in Gimmel ... ich meine Australien, wenn mein Bruder mich störte, ich habe einen Weg, um wieder bei ihm gleich gefunden." "Na, dann brauche ich ein riesiges Comeback." "Was hat er eigentlich?" "Ich hatte dieses Gespräch zuvor. Sagen wir einfach, ... eine Menge." "Nun, wenn Sie mir helfen, mit etwas später, ich werde Ihnen jetzt helfen. Aber, wenn Sie mit mir einig, gibt es keinen Weg zurück. Deal?" Ich normalerweise nicht tun würde diese Art der Sache, aber ich bin mit Phineas wütend ... "Okay, umzugehen." "Jetzt wird diese ein paar Tage dauern auszuführen. Nun gut zuhören ..." Er flüsterte seinen Plan ins Ohr ... "Im Austausch für meine Dienste, würdest du für mich bauen Schallemitter-inator, ein Computer-Hacking-Flash-Laufwerk und ein Langstrecken-Funk. Und denken Sie daran, egal was, du nicht mehr zurück kann aus diesem heraus. Unter allen Umstände! Got das? " "Ja, sicher." "Okay, hier ist was wir tun ..." Ein böser Plan der Rache war flüsterte mir ins Ohr. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war sehr aufmerksam zuhören, wie ich meine eigene Wendungen haben auf dieser hinterhältigen Plan. ~ Perry's Point of View ~ Ich wachte in einem verwirrten Zustand in der kalten und feuchten Zelle. Ich versuchte zu entkommen, aber ich vergaß eine winzige Kleinigkeit. Ich war in einer Zwangsjacke, und meine Beine waren zusammen gebunden. Ich schaute auf meine Seite und sah, dass ein anderer Bösewicht teilte der Zelle. Es war eines habe ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Was guckst du?" Ich nicht beantworten, weil, na ja, ich konnte nicht. "Was ist los, bekam Platypus deine Zunge?" Ich nickte ihm zu. "Ja, ich kenne das Gefühl. Ein Schnabeltier hat mich in zu. Sein Name war Perry, oder so ähnlich." Ein Ruck ging durch meine Wirbelsäule. Ich wusste nicht, dieser Kerl! Wie hat er mich? Oder war es sogar mich? Vielleicht war es ein anderes Geheimagent Schnabeltier mit dem gleichen wie ich. "Er war klein, blaugrün, schnell, und hatte viele unwahrscheinlich Judo Manöver." Das war mir in einer Nussschale. "Ich habe ihn seit dem Tag, als ich hier gefangen gehalten wurde gesehen. Wie lange ist das her? Sagen wir, etwa drei Jahre." So lange habe ich gekämpft Doofenshmirtz. "Na, da kann man nicht gerade sprechen, könnte ich auch mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Dr. Meddle-Schmidt. Allerdings ist mein richtiger Name Gary. Pleasure zu cha zu erfüllen." Wieder nickte ich zurück. "Ich werde ya mehr erzählen sie Geschichten Schnabeltier es ein anderes Mal. Doctor Gerade jetzt ist es Zeit für das Frühstück." Gut. Ich brauche ein paar Frühstück. Was meinte er damit? War er verrückt, oder war er die Wahrheit sagt? Wenn das schon mir, warum kann ich nicht an ihn erinnern? Nachdem ich sah, was die Haferflocken ich sein wie serviert wurde sah, dachte ich, es wäre besser, das Frühstück auszulassen. ~ Phineas's Point of View ~ Nun, heute wird ein harter Tag. Wir können eine Menge Dinge, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ein Haus zu bauen. Rom wurde nicht an einem Tag erbaut, ya know. Hmm ... Das gibt mir eine Idee. Ich werde unten, dass man für einen weiteren Tag zu schreiben. Vielleicht bin ich nur overdramatizing es. Vielleicht habe ich denke, es wird schwer, weil es mehr eine Strafe ist. Ich bin es gewohnt, die Dinge zum Spaß, nicht bestraft zu tun. Nun, ich hoffe Ferb ist nicht immer noch sauer auf mich. Ich fühle mich schrecklich, wie ich ihn behandelt haben kürzlich. Ich sollte es bis zu ihm irgendwie ... Hey, wo ist Ferb? Und wo ist Perry? ~ Perry's Point of View ~ Nach "Frühstück" war ich wieder in meine Zelle geschickt. Gary kam mir nicht zu viel Zeit später. "Hallo, wie geht ya doin '? Mein Name ist Dr. Gary Meddle-Schmidt. Was yer Name sein?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Sorry, hab ich dir gesagt mein Name nochmal?" Ich nickte. "Sorry, die" Ärzte ", von dieser Möglichkeit tatsächlich glauben, dass ich verrückt. Can ya da glauben?" Ja, ja ich kann. "Habe ich Ihnen meine Hintergrundgeschichte? Über Perry das Schnabeltier?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun, es vor ein paar Jahren war, und ich war auf meinem Ziel arbeiten;. Die Tri-State-Bereich Regel war ich am Anfang meines Spiels, bereit, die Stadt zu beherrschen, aber jedes Mal meine Pläne waren vereitelt die Pläne. wurden vereitelt durch eine kleine Krickente Schnabeltier trägt einen Hut mit dem Namen Perry. von ihm gehört? " Ich schüttelte meine Hand in einer Weise, dass ich Kleinigkeiten über mich gehört angegeben. Wissen Sie, es ist seltsam, einen Fremden reden Sie haben und nicht zu wissen. Heck, fühlte ich mich seltsam zu hören es. "Ich werde nie vergessen, den letzten Tag sah ich ihn. Es war ein warmer Dienstag vor etwa drei Jahren an einem Dienstag. Habe ich erwähnt, es war vor etwa drei Jahren?" Ich nickte. "Egal, ich war auf meinem neuesten Projekt, der Mint-inator arbeiten! Mit der Maschine, so will ich drucken echten Falschgeld! Die gefälschten Rechnungen nicht sehen, fühlen, oder anders sein als jene von der Regierung gedruckt! Mit meiner neuen Höhe von Reichtum, ich würde das ganze Land in der gesamten Tri-State Area kaufen! Sorry, ich habe es in der Vergangenheit für einen Moment verloren. Sowieso, ich war gerade fertiggestellte Gebäude der Maschine, wenn ich ein Klopfen an meiner Tür hörte . Die Tür öffnete sich, um nichts anderes als meine kleine Krickente Erzfeind, Perry das Schnabeltier zeigen! ich verspottet Perry auf mich zu gehen, und dann kam in einer zufälligen Loch, das ich nicht kannte war es gefangen. " Diese Schlacht erinnern an die Geräusche mit Doofenshmirtz. "Ich sagte Perry meine Pläne. Wir waren Freunde, ja, waren er und ich Freunde. Normalerweise flieht er dann Folien mein Plan, aber ich war auf meine Fähigkeiten überzeugt, dass diese Zeit. Aber was weiß ich? Er entkam, zerstört my-inator und mich zu einem nahe gelegenen Rohr gefesselt Das war seltsam, denn er verlässt in der Regel mich mit der-inator explodieren, wissend, ich werde überleben, aber diesmal nicht;. er gefesselt mich zu einem nahe gelegenen Rohr Danach schlug er mich in der. Kopf ein paar mal. Er ging dann zu seinem Vorgesetzten, Major Monogram, rufen Sie an meinem Gebäude kommen und mich ins Gefängnis, die, woher ich dann 'til jetzt ist, mit Ihnen zu reden. Ist Ihr Arzt Grad Fälschung? " Ich nickte. "Mine real war. Ich bin ein Arzt bescheinigt der Wissenschaft! Niemand stand eine Chance gegen mich! Nun, weißt du, mit Ausnahme der Schnabeltiere, die mich schlagen auf den Kopf und ließ mich zu sterben. Seitdem habe ich in dieser gottverlassenen worden Fäulnis Gefängnis ... " dann schlief er ein. Ich wusste, dass? Ich klopfte ihm heraus und ließ ihn für die Truppen. Das ist, was mir passiert ist! Nun, Doofenshmirtz Körper. Wer weiß, was mein Körper tut? Ich muss hier raus! Nachdem ich etwas essen, natürlich. Ich bin hungern! ~ Ferb's Point of View ~ Nun, heute ist der Tag! Ich hoffe, "Perry" weiß, was er tut. Ich habe einige Vermutungen über ihn. Es könnte aber auch erhalten zu helfen Phineas beim Wiederaufbau des Hauses. Es wird hart ... Für Phineas. Der Plan ist, ständig Wrack der Teile des Hauses, das er fixiert, so würde es aussehen, als ob er zu dösen. Klingt kleinlich, ich weiß, aber warten, bis die Ruhe. Dann pflanzen wir einen neuen Apparat irgendwo im Hinterhof, damit es überzeugend. Ich weiß, es ist nicht die genialen Plan, und es wird wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren, aber hoffentlich befriedigt meinen Sinn für moralische Empörung. Ich vertraue Perry, aber etwas scheint ein wenig abseits von ihm. Wo ist Perry überhaupt? Er sagte, er würde mir genügen. ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point of View ~ Ach, was für eine großartige Nickerchen. Das Fell hält mich warm und gemütlich-gemütlich. Wer hätte gedacht, daß Sein ein Schnabeltier würde seine Vorteile haben? Der einzige Nachteil ist der Geruch. Ich stinke! Das Essen, das die Mutter des Jungen mir dient, ist okay, zumindest besser als meine Mutter Leberkäse schmeckt. Kommen Sie zu denken, sieht ihre Mutter etwas vertraut ... Na ja, wird es mir irgendwann kommen. Ich frage mich, wie spät es ist ... 11.38! Ich muss feststellen, dass grünhaarigen Freak zu seinen spitzen Gesicht Laune der ein Bruder den Ruf ruinieren ... Und auch ein paar andere Dinge. Ich frage mich, ob Dingsda ... "Ferb" hat diese Begriffe bat ich noch nicht fertig. Mein Plan kann nicht ohne die Punkte Vorsprung! Meine herrliche Vision wird nicht wahr werden. Ich habe meinen Weg außerhalb, was einfach war, weil die Hälfte des Hauses fehlt. Ich fand die britische Junge wartete dort. "Wo bist du gewesen,? Perry Ich habe auf dich gewartet!" "Tut mir leid Herr Briten, aber ich wachte aus einem Platy-Nickerchen. Entschuldigen Sie mich für meine Schönheit brauchen Schlaf." "Es tut mir leid." "Hast du sie?" "Haben was?" "Die Dinge, die ich Ihnen gesagt zu bekommen! Was sonst?" "Ach ja, hier sind sie. Sonic Emitter, ein Flash-Laufwerk und ein Long-Range Funk. Alle hier." "Fantastic! Jetzt können wir mit Ihrer Rache zu verfahren." "Wird das funktionieren?" "Wahrlich, wahrlich. Der Plan wird durch die meisten gefolgt perfekt sein." "Großartig." "Ja, die meisten sehr gut." Little Idiot. Sie wissen nicht, was macht dich getroffen. Ich ging hinüber zu den Überresten des alten kalten Fusionsreaktor. Dies sollte es tun! Ich veränderte sie viel kleiner und kompakter. Nun, die Zeit bis exakt seine Rache. ~ Phineas's Point of View ~ Wo ist Ferb? Er sagte, er würde helfen. Ich hoffe, dass der Kampf hatten wir nicht halten ihn von der Arbeit. "Hallo?" "Ferb, wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe auf dich gewartet." "Hey, das ist nicht meine Schuld." "Wir wollen nicht mehr kämpfen, Ferb". "Oh, okay." "Jetzt stehe hier und hilf mir." "Klar." So begann der Bau. Es war langsam. Ferb und ich begann auf der Vorderseite des Hauses. Wir haben uns entschieden, dort zu starten, da die Hälfte der Struktur war noch intakt. Ferb sagte, es wäre einfacher, auf einem Teil des Hauses, die bereits abgeschlossen wurde gestartet. Ich stimmte zu. ~ Ferb's Point of View ~ Was für ein Narr ist er! Ich kann nicht glauben er kauft alles! Er denkt, ich bin eigentlich ihm zu helfen. Was bedeutet Perry geplant haben? ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point of View ~ Ooh, Junge, warte bis die britische Junge erfährt, was ich für ihn geplant. Ich nahm den kalten Fusionsreaktor an das Stromnetz und beobachtete die Magie zu entfalten. ~ Ferb's Point of View ~ Ich fühlte mich dem Haus beginnen Grollen wie Phineas und ich fast fertig der Vorderseite des Hauses. Wir fielen dann weg von unseren Leitern. Ich fiel und brach sich den Arm. Phineas busted Nase. Das Haus erklärte zu erschüttern und zu rumpeln, als gäbe es gab es ein Erdbeben, aber nirgendwo sonst zitterte. Als ich mein gebrochener Arm gewiegt, sah ich mit Entsetzen, wie das Haus zerfiel vor meinen Augen. Dann zerrissen in eine Million Stücke, explodierende mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, der am Ende hatte dabei Schäden an der gesamten Nachbarschaft, wodurch unser Haus in Schutt und Asche. Phineas sagte: "Was ist passiert?" "Äh, ich habe keine Ahnung." Ich sagte die Wahrheit, wenn ich das sagte. "Haben Sie etwas damit zu tun, Ferb?" "Nein ... ich" "Sie wollten meine Arbeit zu sabotieren!" "Nein ... du verstehst nicht ... Perry ..." "Was bedeutet Perry haben damit zu tun?" "Ich ... äh ..." "Weißt du was Ferb? Lass mich in Ruhe! Du bist nicht mein Bruder mehr!" "Fein mit mir!" Er stapfte davon. Ich ging weg von unserem ehemaligen Haus, eine in meinen Augen reißen. " Ich habe dann traf Perry. "Was hast du gemacht?" "Ich tat, was du mir gesagt hast zu tun." "Du hast gesagt, es würde nur seine Arbeit!" "Es tat." "Ich wollte nicht, dass das gesamte Haus zerstört freaking!" "Hören Sie Herr Briten, tat ich, was du mich tun wollte. Denken Sie daran, Sie gehören jetzt zu mir!" "Nein, ich nicht!" "Denken Sie daran, was passiert, wenn Sie den Vertrag zu brechen?" "Nein, das nicht!" "Ja ..." Ich war besiegt. Dann sagte er: "Jetzt geh weg, bis ich dich brauche." Ich tat, wie mir gesagt wurde und langsam sackte weg und überlegte, was ich gerade mich da eingelassen. ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point of View ~ Man ..., dass ... war ... genial! Ich angerichtet Perry das Schnabeltier zu Hause! Phase 1 ist abgeschlossen! Jetzt Perry ist obdachlos, grundlos und körperlos! Was ist das Piepen? Oh, ja, das Handgelenk Kommunikator. "Agent P, in die Höhle sofort. Komme ich muss mit dir reden." Ich klapperte in der Antwort. Ich fand einen Schlauch in den nahe gelegenen Kamin. Als ich auf dem Stuhl landete, begann Major Monobrow reden. "Ah, Agent P, gut zu sehen. Ich muss mit Ihnen über Ihre Verhaftung von Doofenshmirtz sprechen. Nach Ihren Zeitplan, waren Sie eigentlich nicht zu ihm bis zum Ende dieses Sommers einzufangen. Selbst dann würden Sie nicht daran erinnern hinterher. " Ich geneigt meinen Kopf in Verwirrung. "Oh, ich habe schon zu viel gesagt. Und Agent P? Watch out. Ich glaube, es könnte jemand nach dir. Wir untersuchen den Angriff auf Ihr Haus. Haben Sie noch kein führt. Alright, Monogramm aus." Dann ging der Bildschirm leer. "Ha, Major Monogram Du hast keine Ahnung! Nun, die Zeit bis Phase 2 ausgeführt werden." Ich habe dann eine Nachricht geschrieben und schickte es an alle Tier-Agenten der Welt. Hallo, liebe Kolleginnen und Agenten der Owca Unsere Zeit ist gekommen! Treffen Sie mich in meiner Höhle bei 2100 Stunden für ein Treffen und Erleuchtung. Oh, und vergessen Sie nicht zu Snacks mitbringen! -Agent Perry das Schnabeltier ~ Ein paar Stunden später ~ Die Tiere sind alle hier! Ich kann nicht glauben, es funktioniert! Ein Agent sagte: "Wer weiß, was Agent Perry will?" "Nein!" eine andere Antwort. Dann nahm ich meinen Platz bei meinem Podium. Eiche massiv. Es ist wunderschön. "Achtung Tiere der Owca! Sie wissen alle, wer ich bin!" Ich sprach in meinem besten australischen Stimme. "Nun, ich habe Ihr Interesse geweckt?" Dann haben sie alle starrten mich an. "Ich nehme das als ein Ja." "Nun, was Sie zu sagen haben, am besten Agenten von allen?" "Unsere Zeit ist gekommen! Es ist jetzt Zeit zum Aufstand gegen unsere Führer und übernehmen die Organisation!" Alle sahen mich verständnislos an. "Was? Agent P, du bist von Sinnen?" "Nein, ich habe das Licht gesehen! Die Menschen haben uns unterdrückt und herumkommandiert um viel zu lange! Wir müssen Revolte gegen unsere Führer, und dann werden wir frei sein, um diese Organisation unserer eigenen!" Ich hatte noch lautstark Publikum, ich wußte, sie würden nicht auf mich hören. "Genug!" Ich hatte lasse meinen deutschen Akzent rutschen. Dann ging jeder still. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" "Nun, um froh, dass endlich jemand hat es herausgefunden." "Haltet ihn!" Ich habe dann die klangliche ray hinter mir ausgepeitscht und gestrahlt es. Es machte alle Tiere kriechen in den Schmerz. Ich nicht, ich war mit Kopfhörern. Mit diesen Worten nahm ich die Fernsteuerung und drückte den roten Knopf. Diese schickten ihre Hüte über ihren Köpfen. ~ Ferb's Point of View ~ Was habe ich getan? Ich ruiniert unser Haus! Wo werden wir gehen? Was werden wir tun? Warum Perry tun uns das an? Die Mutter wird einmal sieht sie aufgeregt, was passiert ist. Sie wird nie glauben, dass Perry es tat. Ich muss einen Weg raus aus diesem Deal zu finden! Wenn ich nicht tun, wird noch schlimmer Dinge beginnen zu geschehen. Wo ist Perry überhaupt? Und wo ist Phineas? Wie ich darauf. Ach, wer bin ich Witze? Ich fühle mich schrecklich! Ich brauche, um ihn zu finden. Oh, wo könnte er sein? Ich suchte ihn für ein paar Stunden, und dann hörte ich ein fernes Boom ... ~ Perry's Point of View ~ Ich schaute mich um meine Zelle als Gary erzählte mir mehr Geschichten über seine Zeit hier. "... Und das ist, wie ich der Ausschlag losgeworden ... Ein drittes Mal. Das Ende." Ich klatschte mir die Hand mit gefälschten Applaus. "Ja, ich denke, diese Geschichte war nicht so gut wie meine anderen." Yep, hat er Recht. Die Geschichte über diese schreckliche Kälte er vor vier Jahren bekam, war viel mehr Greifen. "Habe ich jemals tell ya die Geschichte des Bird Man of Owca Gefängnis?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun, es ist eine traurige Geschichte in der Tat. Sind ya ya sicher, dass es hören?" Ich nickte. "Alright. Vor langer Zeit, als die Owca nur gebildet wurde und dieses Gefängnis geöffnet, es war ein Mann von einer falschen Anklage wegen Mordes verurteilt. Er hatte ein Haustier, ein Ara namens Jamie. Dieser Mann wusste, dass Jamie ein Agent war für die Owca, aber die Owca wusste nicht, dass er kannte. Nun, wenn er ins Gefängnis geschickt wurde, konnte er seinen Vogel, sein bester Freund, mit ihm zu halten. Der Vogel blieb immer loyal zu diesem Mann, da sie kennen sich seit Jamie war nur ein junger Vogel. Jamie wusste der Mann war unschuldig, so versuchte sie, den Mann zur Flucht zu verhelfen, weil niemand hier auf sie hören würde. Wenn es nur eine Anklage wegen Mordes war, habe ich keine Ahnung, warum er war hier. gebracht " Das war seltsam. "Nun, nach ein paar Wochen von Fäulnis in ihrer Zelle, Jamie den Mann zur Flucht verholfen. Der Mann erwischt, und so tat der Vogel. Die Köpfe des Gefängnisses nicht wie diese versuchte zu entkommen. Sie beschlossen, ihnen eine Lektion erteilen. Sie hielten den Mann hinunter, als sie den Vogel nahm in der vet. Anscheinend dachten die Leute, es war Zeit, Jamie zu töten. Sie steckte eine Nadel in den Hals, und sie war wie verrückt Kreischen. Der Mann mit Entsetzen, wie seine lebenslange beobachtet Freund starb langsam vor seinen Augen. Nach Minuten des Kampfes es, Jamie weitergegeben. Der Mann war am Boden zerstört, obwohl er auf die harte Weise über den Tod diejenigen ya lieben gelernt. Jetzt gibt es eine Verschwörung hinter dieser Geschichte. Die Verschwörung ist, dass die Owca wusste, dass der Mann über den Papagei Agent kannte, und sie bestraft die Menschen, indem sie ihn ins Gefängnis und Jamie durch das Töten von ihr. Ich glaube, dass Verschwörung. Something dich mit dem Owca, nur niemand genau kennt. Die Mittel sind nicht einmal mehr gesagt, wenn überhaupt etwas. " Ich musste daran denken. Ich wollte wissen, wer der Vogelmann war, so fand ich einen kleinen Stein auf den Boden und benutzte es, um zu schreiben, wenn auch grob, das Wort "Wer?" "Oh ... Ya wissen wollen, wer der Mann war Vogel?" Ich nickte. "Ich denke, ya know 'im. Er ist das Schnabeltier Vorgesetzter, Major Monogram." Major Monogram? Was ist sonst noch nicht erzählte er mir? Ich weiß mir leid für ihn, wenn. Er verlor seinen besten Freund. Ich frage mich, wie Phineas und Ferb fühlen würde, wenn ich nicht da war? Haben sie eine Idee haben, dass die mich haben sie nicht mich? Haben sie selbst kümmern? Ich muss raus diesem Gefängnis! Aber dieser Ort wird bei jeder Ausfahrt versiegelt! Was soll ich tun? Ich kann nichts tun viel. ~ Doofenshmirtz's Point of View ~ Ich beschloss, ein Besuch bei meinem guten Freund Major Monogram bezahlen. In die Röhre Ich ging und vor dem Bildschirm ich saß. Major Monogram sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Die Klänge des Chaos im Hintergrund tobte. "Agent P, Gott sei Dank sind Sie hier! Die anderen Agenten haben den Verstand verloren! Weißt du, warum?" Ich beschloss, Monobrow Überraschung. Sagte ich, in meinem regulären Stimme: "Eigentlich Major Monobrow, ich weiß." "Was ... Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" "In der Fleisch ... und Fell." "Was? Wie konnte das passieren?" "Brain Leser schief gegangen." "Okay ... aber warum sind die Tiere so?" "Sonic Emitter mit Fernsteuerung kombiniert." "Wo ist Agent P?" "Ihre Truppen ihn in meinem realen Körper verhaftet!" "Oh!" "Ja! Nun folgen meine Forderungen!" "Was sind Ihre Befehle?" "Vollständige Kontrolle der Owca!" "Niemals!" "Okay. Ich werde nicht mehr fragen." "Aufgeben, dass eine frühzeitige, eh Doof?" "Nee!" dann, in meine Fernsteuerung sagte ich, "Execute-Plan 66!" "Was ist Plan 66?" Gerade dann, Agenten in allen Formen und Größen auf Major Monogram wimmelte. "Nein! Stop! Bitte! Sie können das nicht!" "Ich habe gerade." "Nein!" bat er, bis er ohnmächtig wurde. "Nehmt ihn und den Rest der Staats-und Regierungschefs und Admirale und Majors, das Gefängnis zu verrotten! Und setzte ihn in der Zelle mit meinem Körper drin! Jetzt gehen!" Sie grüßte mich. Das war mein Owca zu kontrollieren! Ich habe einen kleinen Paket auf dem Armaturenbrett, und dann ging ich aus. Wenn ich weit genug weg war, schob ich eine Taste auf meiner universelle Steuerung, und dann kam ein ohrenbetäubender Explosion auf meine Arbeit zu beenden. Phase zwei und drei, fertig! ~ Isabella's Point of View ~ Ich wachte auf, als ich ein Klopfen an meiner Tür hörte. Auf meinem Weg fand ich eine Notiz von Mutter, dass sie ging in den Laden und andere Besorgungen, und daß sie komme bald wieder gesagt. Das Klopfen fortgesetzt. "Ich komme!" Sagte ich ungeduldig. Immerhin war ich von einem großen Traum aufgewacht. Ich öffnete die Tür, und da stand Phineas! "Oh! Phineas ... he, he, was machst du hier?" "Nun ja ... Ich hatte einen Streit mit Ferb". "Über was?" "Befestigung des Hauses." "Warum? Hast du nicht noch begonnen? Ist es immer noch in einem Stück?" "Sehen Sie da drüben." Also tat ich. "Uh, Phineas, ist Ihr Haus weg." "Glaubst du nicht, ich weiß, dass?" "Tut mir leid ... naja, hereinkommen Meine Mutter ist weg." "Nun, vielleicht komme ich wieder ein anderes Mal ..." "Nein, ich meine ... es ist in Ordnung mit ihr." "Sind Sie sicher?" "Positive." "Okay." "Nun, lassen Sie mich oben zu gehen und machen Sie sich bereit und ich werde dich treffen hier wieder nach unten, okay?" "Fein mit mir. Es ist dein Haus, nachdem alle." "Großartig! Wieder runter!" Ich ging nach oben in mein Zimmer und bemerkte etwas, mein Zimmer war voll von Phineas Erinnerungsstücke, wie Fotos, Souvenirs, Haare usw. Wenn wir hier herauf zu kommen, würde er es bemerken. Ich muss es loswerden, irgendwie. Ich kann es nicht in meinem Schrank, weil dort der Schrein ist. Ich weiß! Ich werde es unter meinem Bett. Es kaum passen, aber es war nicht festzustellen. Ich zog mich an, meine feste krauses Haar, legte einen Bogen nach oben, und ich war bereit. Warten Sie! Etwas fehlt! Ich werde darüber später kümmern. Dann ging ich hinunter, um ihn zu finden. "Wo bist du hin, Phineas?" "Ich bin hier, Isabella!" Dort wurde er, da sitzen auf meiner Couch, ohne Ferb an seiner Seite. Das ist perfekt! "So, Phineas, What'cha doin '?" "Nun, auf den Tag zusammenzufassen, ich aufwachte, frühstückte, bekam auf dem Haus zu arbeiten, dann Ferb trat mich, dann das Haus begann zu zittern. Ich zu Boden fiel, brach fast meinen Arm und sah das Haus explodiert. Das ist, was ich habe 'doin'. " "Wow, was für ein Tag!" "Du hast keine Ahnung." "Willst du mich zu beheben deinem Arm? Ich bin ausgebildet, um so etwas zu tun." "Klar, warum nicht? Du kannst nicht noch schlimmer machen." Also habe ich an die Arbeit. Während der Zeit, die ich flicken war der Arm, erzählte ich ihm auf meine Hand halten, wenn es keine Schmerzen. Er hielt sie die ganze Zeit! Nachdem er in einer Schlinge war, sagte er: "Danke Isabella, ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemals danke." Ich kann auf verschiedene Arten zu denken, sondern machen einen Zug auf ihn an dieser Stelle vielleicht zu umständlich. Also habe ich nur gesagt: "Betrachten Sie es als Dank für all den Spaß wir hatten, plus die Patches Sie haben mich in diesem Sommer." "Ja, wie das Spukhaus ..." "... Und die Biosphäre ..." "... Das Rodeo ..." "... Die Reise nach Paris ..." "Mir gefiel, dass man." "Mir auch." "Yeah." "Also, was willst du jetzt tun? Ohne ein Haus, Ferb oder Perry ..." "Ich weiß es nicht. Ferb Ansprüche Perry zerstört das Haus! Kannst du das glauben?" "Äh ... wie kann ein Schnabeltier zerstören ein Haus?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Nochmals vielen Dank für den Arm. Ich meine, Festsetzung, nicht der Tatsache, dass Sie gab mir einen anderen Arm." Ich stieß ein Lachen. "Nicht der Rede wert. Es war nur eine Arbeit der Liebe." Ich sagte es vor meinem Hirn zu filtern könnte. "Was?" "Es ist nur ein Ausdruck." "... Okay." Das war knapp. "Ich genoss diese Zeit zusammen, Isabella." "Ich auch." mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können. "Du bist ein besserer Gesprächspartner als Ferb". "Danke." "Er hört in der Regel, aber nur gelegentlich wird er reagieren. Es wird ziemlich langweilig nach einer Weile." "Ich wette." "Und er nimmt nie die Schuld für alles." "Was für ein Idiot." "Aber wissen Sie was?" "Was?" "Ich würde nicht für den Handel ihn jemand anderes." "Oh." "Er ist immer für mich da, kaum Fragen Sie mich, aber wenn er tut, ist es für die bessere." "Phineas ..." "Aber ich sagte ihm, dass er nicht mehr mein Bruder ..." Dann und dort begann er zu weinen. Ich hatte ihn nie zuvor weinen. Auf der Insel hatte er einen Nervenzusammenbruch, aber er war nicht derjenige, der weinte. Ich versuchte ihn zu trösten, so gut ich konnte. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. "Nun, Phineas, weine nicht." "Ich fühle mich schrecklich." "Nun, ich bin hier, daran erinnern." Sagte ich, als ich sein Gesicht gegen meine Richtung gekippt. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich spürte eine seltsame Gefühl in meinem Magen. Ich wollte ihn küssen. Ich konnte fühlen, mich bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu. Ich wollte nur auf ihn zu springen und beginnen Sie, mit ihm, genau dort auf der Couch. Ich wusste, dass mit seiner Trauer für meinen persönlichen Gewinn war etwas Unmoralisches, aber in diesem Augenblick, ich habe nicht wirklich interessieren. ~Phineas´s Piont of View~ Ich wünschte ich wüsste was jetzt gerade mit mir los ist,immerhin ich fühle so ein krippeln in meinen Bauch als mein und Isabellas Blick sich trafen.Aber im ernst was ist jetzt los mit mir ich hatte noch nie so ein Gefühl,aber aus irgeneinen Grund mag ich dieses Gefühl.Ob ichs Isabella sagen sollte? oder sollte ichs lieber für mich behalten?Ich beschloss es für mich zu behalten. "Ich geh woll jetzt lieber wieder nach Hause" "Okay" "Bye" "Bye" Ich machte die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich hoffe Mom versteht es bald das es nicht mit absicht war.Nach dem Abendessen ging ich in mein Zimmer und legte mich schlafen.Ahhh bin ich müde.Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte ich ein komischen Traum.Ich hab von Isabella Geträumt und von mir.Ich hab denn Traum nicht verstanden und Ferb und Perry hab ich auch ne weile nicht mehr gesehen.Es klopfte. "Komm herein" "Oh hey Isabella was machst du hier?" "Hey Phineas ich wollte nur wissen wie es dir geht?" "Mir gehts gut,und dir?" "Mir auch" Ich hatte wieder dieses Gefühl im Magen.Ob es was mit Isabella zu tun hat? "Soll ich dir beim bauen des Hauses helfen?" "Wenn du willst das wäre echt nett Isabella" "Dann ist es beschlossen" "Wo sind denn überhaupt Ferb und Perry?" "Das weis ich auch nicht Isabella.Ich hab sie gestern zuletzt gesehen." "Naja wie auch immer,versuchen wir wenigstens das Haus zu Reparieren"sagte Isabella. "Ja,du hast Recht los"antwortete ich und zog mich an. Wir gingen raus und begannen erst mal den schaden von gestern zu beheben. "Das macht viel mehr Spaß mit dir als mit Ferb"sagte ich. "Danke,wenn du es sagtst muss es ja stimmen"antworte sie,"Wo sind denn überhaupt deine Eltern?" "Sie sind beim Einkaufen"antworte ich. "Achso"antwortete sie,"Ich frag mich was wohl passiert wenn wir das Haus jetzt fertig bauen und Ferb nichts gemacht hat?" "Das würd ich auch gerne wissen"antwortete ich,"Aber es wird nichts gutes dabei rauskommen,das zumindest kann ich dir sagen". "Das glaub ich dir"sagte Isabella. ~ Isabellas 'Point of View ~ Man es dauert ja ne ganz schöne weile den schaden denn Ferb gestern angestellt hat zu Reparieren.Zum glück sind wir jetzt fertig damit,fehlt jetzt nur noch die Helfte. "Hey wir machen ein Fortschritt"sagte Phineas. "Ja,jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange"antwortete ich und stellte meine Leiter etwas weiter,zu den sachen die noch Repariert werden müssen.Das gleiche tat Phineas auch,er schnappte sich Holz und machte das gerüst heil wo es nicht mehr so stabil war. "Brauchst du da oben noch Holz?"fragte ich. "Ja kannst du mir welches geben?"beantwortete er mit einer frage. "Liebend gerne Phineas"antwortete ich und gab ihm welches. Es dauerte eine halbe Stund bis das gerüst fertig war. "Hey wir haben es geschaft"sagte ich,"Wir haben das Gerüst fertig". "Ja"antwortete er,"Stell dir mal vor ich wäre nur alleine gewesen,ich wäre ohne deine hilfe noch nicht einmal mit der helfte fertig". "Danke"sagte ich. "Du bist wirklich eine gute beste Freundin"antwortete er. "Danke und du ein guter bester Freund"antwortete ich und er errötete leicht und kurz. "WIllst du etwas Trinken bevor wir weiter machen?"fragte Phineas. "Liebend gerne Phineas"antwortete ich,"Das ist nett von dir". "Das ist garnichts"sagte er,"Bei dieser hitze muss man einfach was Trinken". Phinea nahm zwei Gläser,schüttelte Leitungswasser hinein und gab es mir" "Danke"sagte ich. Wir tranken was und gingen wieder raus. Ich trat auf eine Schraube und fiel nach hinten.Zum glück konnt Phineas mich auffangen. "Danke"sagte ich. "Bitte Isabella"sagte Phineas. Wir gingen wieder zu unseren Leitern und stellten sie weg.Dann stellten wir die Wände auf und machten sie fest. "Achtung Isabella"rief Phineas und zog mich weg,"Du wärst fast in den Farbeimer getreten". "Danke nochmal"sagte ich,"Wow sag ich heute viel danke". "Ja öffters als sonst"antwortete er,"Wo bleibt nur Ferb?" "Ich weis es nicht"ich sagte die Wahrheit. "Komm,vegessen wir Ferb"sagte er,"Lass uns weiter mit den Wänden machen". Wir stellten die nächste Wand auf und nagelten sie fest.Als wir fertig waren mit den Wänden setzten wir noch Ziegel run herum. "Ich mach den Zement und du die Ziegel"sagte ich,"Damit meine ich du setzt die Ziegel und ich mache den Zement rauf". "Okay"antwortete er glücklich. Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden waren wir endlich fertig mit den Ziegeln. "Komm wir trinken nochmal was"sagte Phineas. "Okay"antwortete ich,"Bei der hitze muss man ja was trinken". "Ja,da hast du recht"antwortete er. Als wir was getrunken haben gingen wir wieder raus. "Was müssen wir jetzt noch machen?"fragte ich. "Die Dachziegel"antwortete Phineas. "Okay"sagte ich,"Und wie?" "Nun,wie wir die Wände gemacht haben"erklärte er mir. Wir machten das Dach und setzten wie wir es bei den Wänden gemacht haben die Dachziegel machten wir mit Zement am Dach fest. "Nun wir haben es geschafft"sagte ich. "Ja,ja,das haben wir"antwortete Phineas. Dann gingen wir rein und sahen das die Küche noch etwas kaputt war. Phineas zeigte in die Küche und sagte:"Isabella,das kriegen wir bestimmt wieder hin" "Ja,das tun wir"antwortete ich. Wir gingen in die Küche und machten die kaputte Theke wieder heil. "Zum glück brauen wir nur eine neue Platte raufsetzten"sagte Phineas. "Ja,zum glück"antwortete ich. Als wir fertig waren räumten wir noch den Garten auf.Wir setzten uns gegen den Baum und seuftzen. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen Phineas Eltern nach Hause. "Wow,habt ihr das Haus gut heil bekommen"sagte Mrs FlynnFletscher. "Wo ist den Ferb?"fragte Mr Fletscher. "Das wissen wir nicht"sagte ich. "Wir haben weder Ferb,noch Perry heute gesehen"antwortete Phineas. "Heißt dass,das du das Haus ganz alleine fertig gebaut hast,oder hat Isabella dir geholffen?"fragte MrsFlynnFletscher. "Ich hab geholffen"antwortete ich. "Du weist schon das du nicht helfen brauchtest?"fragte Linda. "Ja,aber sie wollte ja helfen"antwortete Phineas. "Ja,das stimmt"sagte ich noch. "Na kommt rein"sagte Lawrence,"Dann könnt ihr was trinken." "Okay"sagten wir gleichzeitig und standen auf. Als wir drinne waren fragte Linda:"Die Theke habt ihr auch Repariert?" "Das sieht man doch"sagte Phineas. Dann kam Plötzlich Perry und machte sein knurr geräusch. "Perry wo bist du gewesen?"fragte ich. Er sagte:"grrr". Kurz danach kam Ferb. "Ferb wo bist du gewesen?"fragte Phineas wütend. "Ja das wollen wir alle jetzt wissen."sagte seine Mutter wütend.Dann kam Candace runter die sich den ganzen Tag im Zimmer vergrochen hatte:"Wow habt ihr das Haus toll hinbekommen"sagte sie,"Was ist hier los?" "Phineas und Isabella sind wütend und wir auch."sagte Linda. "Warum?"fragte sie. "Weil Das Haus nur Phineas und Isabella repariert haben und Ferb sich einfach irrgendwo vergrochen hat"antwortete Lawrece. "Ich hab schon eine Straffe für ihn"sagte Linda. Sie wollte gerade was sagen dann hat Ferb angefangen zum Kamin zu gehen und zu zeigen das Perry aus dem Kamin kam. ~ Doofenschmirtz 'Point of View ~ Ich kam gerade aus dem Kamin und sah die Familie.Ich hoschte wieder zurück in den geheimgang. "Los Phineas wir gucken was da los ist"sagte Isabella. "Okay"antwortete Phineas und kamen mir hinterher.Als ich unten war versteckte ich mich gerade noch rechtzeitig.In dem moment kamen die beiden runter.Das Mädchen krallte sich an dem Jungen fest und sagte:"Phineas der Ort macht mir angst." "Keine sorge ich bin bei dir Isabella"sagte Phineas. Es sah aus als wären sie ein Paar.Ich kam aus mein versteck und fragte:"Seid ihr ein Paar,denn das sieht so aus" "Äh nein,wir sind beste Freunde"sagte die beide. "Perry seid wann kannst du sprechen?"fraget das Mädchen. "Ich bin garnicht Perry.Ich bin Dr.Heinz Doofenschmirtz"sagte ich und drückte auf einem Knopf der einen Käfigrunterfallen lies. Dann waren sie gefangen. Dann tauchte Monobraue auf dem Bildschirm auf und fragte:"Was ist hier los agent P?" "Das ist nicht Perry"sagte der Junge. "Genau das ist Dr.Doofenschmirtz"sagte das Mädchen. "Das hat er uns eben gesagt"antworteten die Kinder. "Warte das heißt wir haben Angend P gefangen"sagte Monobraue,"Los alle Agenten auf Agent P!" Dann kamen viele Tiere und haben mich gefangen und eine machte den Käfig auf. "Danke"sagten beide. "Los geht in die Zelle wo ein Mann mit einem Laborkittel ist und befreit ihn"sagte er. "Okay"sagten Phineas und Isabella. ~ Phineas 'Point of View ~ Wir rannten und fanden ihn und ich sagte:"Perry wir hollen dich hier raus" Wir öffneten die Tür und er kam raus. Category:Fanon Works